Two Stories Becoming One
by ProfessorMMAD
Summary: another Chelsie fic modern this time Elsie Hughes is a well known head of Obstetrics at the Downton Hospital in London England with a six year old daughter whose father isn't in the picture Charles Carson is a resident at Downton hospital in the Obstetrics wing he finds something he never thought he would find in a hospital Love
1. Part One

When Elsie Hughes woke up that morning she was greeted by the slobbery kisses of Gus her female New Foundland. Groaning Elsie gently pushed the dog off of herself in order for her to get up and get dressed for the day before letting the dog out and making coffee Elsie stopped by her daughter's room to make sure she was still fast asleep. Closing the door behind her she wrapped her cable knit baggy cardigan closer to her body crossing her arms across her chest before opening the patio door to let Gus out to use the restroom. Walking to the kitchen to start her coffee her bare feet hitting the tile causing her to hiss at the foreign sensation. Starting her pot of coffee, she walked back over to the sliding glass door where Gus was perched her white fur turned to a greenish color from her rolling in the grass. Gus tilted her big black head at her mother's disappointed head shake not surprised at Gus's new color.

"you big Goober what am I going to do with you" Elsie chuckled getting in the dog's face and placing her hands on both side of the dog's face proceed to shake her fur in a teasing manner. "yes, you ma'am" she chuckled before walking back the hall to her Daughters room opening the door and whistles for Gus who came barreling into her daughter's room before jumping on the bed kissing her face with her slobbery full tongue kisses.

chuckling Elsie called Gus back over when she heard her daughter groan Gus' name "More sleeping beauty" Elsie chuckled

"Mammy" Seraphina whined

"Phinnie" Elsie mimicked her before walking over to her daughter's bed "Scooch" she ordered light heartedly before lying down behind her daughter cuddling her close to her body "what the game plan for my darling's sixth birthday"

"hmm" she giggled when he mother started to tickle her

"ok miss picky pants I know French toast is a definite for breakfast so why don't we start on that while you think out our day" Elsie said before kissing her daughter and hoping up to get the ingredients for their breakfast as Seraphina moseyed on out of her room to use the loo before joining her mother in the kitchen.

Pulling a chair over from the dining room table she stepped up on it in order to reach the counter to batter the French toast for her mother to fry. "mommy can we take Gus Gus to the park" Phin asked

"we can go to the doggie park later yes sweetheart, but she can't come with us to other places most places don't like doggies as big as Gus in their stores" Elsie Explained

"Okie dokie" she giggled

"hey goofy gills why are you so giggly this morning" Elsie chuckled tickling her daughter causing a fit of giggles to ensue.

"I'm just happy I get to spend a whole day with you Mammy I haven't gotten to do that in so long" Seraphina replied snuggling into her mother

"oh, Phin Mammy is so sorry she hasn't gotten a chance to spend as much time with you as she would like. But she is working on fixing that Mammy is going to start training new doctors soon, so the hospital will have someone to cover Mammy's shifts, so she isn't away all the time" Elsie sighed kissing her daughter's forehead

"I understand Mammy, but you save babies and their Mammies so it's alright" Phin replied

"alright this French toast won't make it itself love let's get cooking" Elsie said tapping Phinnie's nose

On the other side of the city Charles Ernest Carson was just waking for the day his cat Opal lying on his chest purring.

"well I sure do hope you're comfortable Opal" Charles chuckled reaching out to stroke the cats back scratching her under the chin. Opal was a white cat that was speckled with orange blotches almost like a half empty paint can was dumped on her back. Opal rolled over onto her back flicking her tail as she did so. "you are such a dog Opal" Charles chuckled scratching her stomach brushing his finger over her tiny orange spot on her stomach

"I think it's time that I got up and got ready for the day" Charles sighed gently pushing his cat to the side of the bed causing her to chirp like a bird

Groaning as he stood Charles made his way over towards his closet to pick out his clothes. Throwing on an old rolling stones tee and some brown cargo shorts. As Charles was pulling his shorts on Opal jumped from her place on the bed up onto Charles' shoulder chirping as she landed.

"Opal" Charles cried wagged her tail signaling to Charles that she was content. Deciding that he had no other option but to let Opal stay on his shoulder he placed his palm under her bum. "what am I going to do with you" he chuckled walking out of his bedroom and down the short hall way that led to the three other rooms in his four room flat the kitchen was the last room at the very end of the hall and off to the side of the kitchen was the main entrance.

"what shall we have for breakfast this morning Opal" Charles sighed walking up to the cabinet standing in the corner of the tiny kitchenette

As he sat on the floor enjoying his bowl of cereal Opal sat in his lap waiting for the moment when her Dad was finished so she could mooch some milk off him. Hearing his phone ding he turn to the side to grab it off the counter.

"Hello Crawley" Charles called into the phone

"Carson just the man I want to talk to" Robert Crawley chuckled into the phone

"what can I do for you sir" Charles asked

"I was wandering if you had anything going on this afternoon" Robert asked

"not that I know of no why" Charles answered

"well I wanted to see if we could grab a bite to eat" Robert replied

"sure, just text me the time and place" Charles replied

"alright see you then mate" Robert replied

"see ya mate" Charles replied before hanging up

Six years and seven months prior in Argyll Scotland.

"You're pregnant Miss Hughes" Dr. Pasons stated looking an eighteen year old Elsie May Hughes

"You're kidding right please you have to be kidding me" Elsie panicked

"No Ms. Hughes I'm not. Now I have to let you know that you have options. Now I'm guessing by your reaction that termination isn't an option for you" Pasons stated

"Heavens no" Elsie gasped angrily her hand instinctually hovering over her abdomen as if to protect the unborn child that rested within her.

"Now I mean no offense Elsie just protocol, you know this you've been in medical school for a year now so I've heard from you mam. Anyways now that we have that out of the way I want to run some test to see how far along you are then when we have that in a few days I want to do an ultrasound to see how things are faring" Pasons replied smiling reassuringly at the scared and panicky twenty-four year old

After they took Elsie's blood for the test Dr. Pasons sent Elsie home with a prescription of prenatal vitamins and an appointment scheduled for a week later when the test result should be back.

All that was running through Elsie's head was how was she going to tell her parents let alone how was she going to tell the father of her child Joe Burns. All she knew was that she was going to go through with the pregnancy and raise the child with or without her parents and Joe.

Placing her hand on her steering wheel resting her head on her hand, her other hand resting protectively over her abdomen. Whimpering Elsie wiped the tears that where slowly falling from her eyes "Mommy loves you so, so much my wee one. Even though you weren't planned mommy is going to do anything and everything she can to make sure you have the best life possible"

"Elsie Hughes is that you" Richard Clarkson called walking towards the all too familiar Blue Pickup truck that was owned by the Hughes family.

Looking up at the familiar voice Elsie quickly wiped at her tears.

"Petal why are you crying" Richard asked concerned for his long time best friend he walked around the truck and opening the passenger side door.

"Oh Richie I made a mistake" Elsie sobbed throwing her body into Richards arms

"Oh Petal I'm sure it's not that bad love tell Richie what's wrongs my Petal" Richard soothed petting Elsie's hair lovingly

"Richard you don't get it I made a mistake. God how could I've been so stupid." Elsie sobbed sitting up and out of Richards arms her fist banging into the steering wheel

"Och Elsie what are you shouting about" Richard asked shocked at her sudden anger

"I'm Pregnant Richard and I still have two more years of med school but I still have my residency and my OBGYN training to certify how am I going to raise a child and still do all those things without killing myself or neglecting my child which ever come first" Elsie sobbing even harder into Richards shoulder

"Oh my Petal I'm sure everything will be fine I'm sure your parents will accept what has happened maybe not at first but eventually, you know you have me love Uncle Richie is going to spoil this wee bairn to no end. As for Joe he has me you Da and Duncan to deal with no matter his choice but if her chooses to ditch his responsibilities then he will not far so well" Richard replied placing his hand on both of her upper arms pushing her away from his body to wipe her tears smiling at her reassuringly

"I'm so glad I have you Richie. Can you please come with me to tell Mam and Da I don't know if I could tell them without you" Elsie sniffled looking up at Richard

"Of course Petal" Richard replied

"Thank you Richie" Elsie sniffled

"Anything for my petal" Richard replied

After the fifteen minute drive from the Doctor's office to the Hughes family farm dairy farm. Elsie parked the truck in the muddy driveway. Instead of getting out of the truck Elsie let the truck run staring out the rain covered window, a storm had come out of nowhere about five minutes into their trip to the farm. Staring out the windshield Elsie watched the candle in the front window as it flickered.

"Elsie lass it's going to be alright" Richard soothed reaching his hand out to take Elsie's hand

"You don't know that Richie" Elsie turned to Richard

"I know this may be scary right now Petal, but I am always and will always be right here for you always if anything you can move into my place till things blow over but I'm sure your parents will never disown you" Richard soothed

"thank you Richard I don't know what I would ever do without you my partner in crime by my side" Elsie murmured smiling slightly at Richard "Right better now then never" Elsie stated turning towards the driver side door smacking the wheel "nope never is always better" Elsie stated her hand still on the wheel as she faced forward.

"No Els, Petal now is best because if you wait your parents will be upset that you didn't trust them enough to tell them when you first found out" Richard reasoned

"yes but I don't want to see the disappointment in their eyes Richie, with Becky being how she is and Mam Pregnant again at the age of forty they don't deserve more stress then they already have on their shoulders let alone from their only daughter that has any kind of chance in making outside of the farm life and I ruined it by spreading my legs like a no good whore to the first many that showed any interest in me that had nothing to do with my school work" Elsie was sobbing again

"Elsie Mae Hughes you look me in the eyes right now" he demanded calmly reaching over and lightly grabbing Elsie by the chin to turn her eyes up to his "you are not a whore. Now I've known you since we were wee little things and if there is anything you can do it is this you have this baby and you can raise this baby and get away from the farm life and make something more of yourself." Richard soothed "you can still follow your dreams Petal" Richard smiled at Elsie taking her place between his two warm hands

"Really" She mumbled through her smooshed cheeks

"Yes really Petal" Richard chuckled "now you can hold my hand if you want to" Richard replied getting out of the truck and walking around the front to help Elsie out of the truck

"Ok let's do this" Elsie sighed halfheartedly taking Richards outstretched hand

"Mam, Da I brought Richie over for dinner" Elsie called walking into the farmhouse

"Richard Hamish Clarkson, my Laddie you have grown how are you lad" Delilah called waddling towards the pair

"Mam you know Dr. Pasons doesn't want you up and about" Delilah sighed placing her hands over her five and half month pregnant abdomen

"Well, just you hush up lassie I'm nah going to die" Delilah soothed

"Well just please sit down Mam" Elsie pleaded directing her mother towards the settee in the corner of the room

"Mrs. Hughes looking as lovely as ever" Richard smiled bending down to Delilah who was now seated on the settee

"Och I wouldn't say that Laddie" Delilah Mumbled shyly "Now what did I say about calling me Delilah or Mam" Delilah chuckled

"Aye" Richard mumbled "but I would" he cheeked duck as she swatted at him

"Mam where is Da and Duncan" Elsie questioned walking towards the back door of the farm house

"Och they went out to the barn to but the animals away for the night before the storm hit and they know how I don't like them out in that kind o'weather" Delilah replied

"Ok then I hope the storm never ends: Elsie mumbled under her breath "aye" Elsie called out to her mother before heading towards the kitchen to finish the dinner her Mam had started

Thirty minutes later a tall brunette man with a scruffy beard peppered with grey and a rough but kind face that was complimented by his sparkling blue eyes at the sight of his daughter

"Mo Chridhe" Malcolm Hughes beamed walking up and kissing his daughters cheek

"Da I was only gone for an hour" Elsie chuckled at her father's antics "I brought Richie home for supper" ever since they found out Delilah was pregnant the Hughes parents have been on edge with Becky's condition and the recent draught that recently cause part of their farm land to burn up

"But Mo Chridhe within that hour it finally rained" Malcolm smiled

"Aye" Elsie mumbled smiling half-heartedly at her father the news of today still troubling her

"Mo Chridhe is something wrong" Malcolm hummed concerned for his daughter's wellbeing "only we've been waiting for this rain for months now and it's finally here but you're not happy about it or at least not completely happy about it" Malcom explained bringing his hands up to his daughters cheeks

"I'm fine Da just have something on my mind" Elsie replied Brushing her news aside and smiling at her father

"Elsie Mae Hughes I am your Da and you are my Mo bhana-phrionnsa my Mo Chridhe and I know that everything is not fine" Malcolm retorted the sparkled gone from his eyes

"I said I'm fine Da any ways whatever may be wrong is none of anyone's business but my self's now I'm busy with supper" Elsie replied a fire igniting in her hazel eyes. Before she knew any better word's started to tumble form her lips "Did you know that while you and Duncan where out tending to those bloody animals Mam was up and about which you know she isn't supposed to be doing because it could not only harm her but it could harm your child my sibling. So pardon me if I'm not excited about the rain because I'm too busy trying to keep my mother and my little sibling alive and healthy along with trying to keep this house running and taking care of Becky and picking up everyone else's slack while trying to push my way through med school" Elsie had tears running down her cheeks at this point having brushed her father's hand from her cheek "and what do I get in return for everything I've done and have dealt with in the past few months all for the sake of keeping this family together" Elsie's face at this point had angry red marks from the tears that ran down her cheeks tears of anger and grief. She was losing steam at this point but she was this far now she saw no way out so she pressed on

Due to Elsie sudden outburst Richard and Delilah slowly migrated towards the kitchen where all the stress Elsie had been building up for the past few months had finally come crashing down. Elsie walked towards her purse that was sitting on the kitchen table where she had left it and started to rummage through the contents "This, this is what I get" Elsie cried thrusting an orange pill bottle into her father's chest

"Prenatal vitamins. Els what does your mam's medication have to do with all this" Malcolm looked at his daughter confusion written on his face not wanting to listen to the logic that was running through his head

"Read the name Da" Elsie sniffled

"Mo Chridhe why is your name on this bottle" Malcolm continued to refuse to believe what was right in front of him

"I'm gonna kill'em "Duncan Elsie's younger brother yelled going towards his father's gun cabinet that was kept in the den

"Duncan please don't he does nah know yet" Elsie cried

"How could you allow this to happen Elsie" Delilah murmured slowly waddling up to her daughter distraught written across her face

"I'm so sorry Mam but with everything that has been going on I was so stressed and Joe he was the only one that made me feel special. He made all the stress and worry go away he made things about me for once I didn't have to please him. But trust me this is not what I had planned this was not supposed to happen, but this is my mistake and I will deal with it" Elsie defended "I'm sorry,

"I'm so sorry Da I know this is nah what you wanted from me or for me" Elsie cried nuzzling into her Mam's hands that where holding Elsie's head

"What have we done to you my Bonnie wee lassie" Delilah silently cried

"We did nah do anything Lilah it was that Bastard Joe Burns. He ruined our little lassie" Malcolm roared walking towards his son who was still standing next to his gun cabinet

"No da wait you know that he does nah know wait till he knows and he has heard it from me before any form of punishment" Elsie pleaded with her father

"Alright but you will tell Joe tomorrow" Malcolm replied

"Aye I'll tell Joe tomorrow" Elsie replied "Mam it's alright I'm going to be alright" Elsie smiled at her mother who was still standing in front of her a silent tear fell from her cheek as she reached up to wipe her mother's cheeks "now you worry about this wee Laddie or Lassie and I'll worry about my mess" Elsie choked placing her hand lovingly on her mother's abdomen "now you go rest Richie, Duncan can you sit with her and keep her occupied. Da I'll continue on with supper but Becky lass will be needing tending to shortly she was napping when I left" Elsie directed

After everyone left to do their duties Elsie turned back toward the stove her hand unconsciously traveling to her abdomen "Well wee one let's hope that your Da take's this news that you are growing inside me as well as you Papa and Mammy" Elsie murmured

Present day

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Seraphina, happy birthday to you" Elsie, Delilah, Malcolm, Duncan and little Alastair who only a few months older then Phin sang as Elsie carried a cake that was shaped like the enchanted rose from beauty and the beast complete with the glass casing

"Make a wish Mo Graidh" Elsie said smiling at her daughter

Blowing out the candles of her cake Seraphina looked up at her mother smiling

"Such a big wish for such a wee petal" Richard Clarkson chuckled walking under the pavilion that Phin decided she wanted to celebrate her birthday under.

"UNCLE RICHIE" Seraphina yelled forgetting about the cake her mother still held she sprinted into the open arms of her adoptive uncle. Richard Clarkson had become the closest thing Seraphina Juliet Hughes had ever had.

"Seraphina Juliet Hughes you've gotten so big my wee petal" Richard Chuckles bending down to pick her up as she came barreling toward him. Picking her up he hugged the seven year old to his body

"Uncle Richie I did nah get that big you saw last weekend" Phin giggled

"Oh that's right my wee petal" Richard chuckled "Now that I've greeted the wee petal how is my big petal" Richard replied walking over toward Elsie kissing her on the cheek in greeting

"Aye I'm fine Richie" Elsie replied raising on her tippy toes to kiss Richards cheek "I'm so glad you could come Richie"

"Of course Els I would nah miss Phinnie's seventh birthday for anythin'" Richard replied

"It does nah help that there is a certain blonde single mother who happens to work with me and is one of my closest friends and happens to be known has an aunt to my darling girl" Elsie teased

"*cough* not that has nothing to do with it but and *cough* this particular blonde woman would nah happen to be here would she" Richard mumbled his cheeks turning an angry bright red form embarrassment

"She is nah here yet but she and Matthew will be here any minute. One of our patients had a false alarm this morn and since I needed off for Seraphina's birthday she stepped in for me" Elsie explained "speaking of which Issa thank you for coming and for this morning I really owe you big time" Elsie hummed running over to her best female friend Richard being her best male friend

"Of course love" Isobel Crawley replied kissing Elsie's cheek as they hugged one another "I know how hard our job can get especially with the two of us as single mum's" Isobel smiled

Isobel Crawley born Isobel Bassett married an English man by the name of Reginald Crawley after five years of marriage and five years of trying to get pregnant Isobel had finally gotten pregnant. Yet on the day that she planned on telling her husband about her happy news her husband had been diagnosed with stage four terminal breast cancer. Reginald Crawley died five months later after finally getting to hold his long awaited, making Isobel a new mother and a widow all within hours of the same day

"Dr. Crawley" Richard smiled walking towards his colleagues

"Auntie Issy" Phin cried reaching out for a hug from her forcing Richard and Isobel to get closer to each other than they were comfortable with.


	2. Part 2

"Seraphina" Isobel mimicked bending over to hug the girl "how are you my sweet" Isobel chuckled kissing the girl's cheek as she hugged her

"I'm fantastic Mummy doesn't work today so I get her all to myself for a day" Seraphina chattered

"well that was sweet of mummy to do" Isobel smiled winking at Elsie as she bent over to bring Matthew closer to her, so he could greet his friend

Matthew was a shy little boy even though he has known Seraphina since the day he was born only a week after Seraphina with all the people around that he didn't know he wasn't up to acting like he normally would around the Hughes women.

"Matthew" Seraphina called hoping out of her uncle's arms to hug her closest friend

"Phinnie" Matthew giggled slowly coming out of his shell

"we really need a girl's night Issy maybe we can con Richard here to watch our little rascals" Elsie smirked in Richard direction winking at her friend resulting in a playful glare from Richard

"only if that's ok with Richard" Isobel blushed

"Aye anything for my Elsie and of course you too Isobel" Richard choked

"smooth" Elsie whispered into Richard's ear giggling as she moved away from him "I'm going to leave my birthday girl in the capable hands of her favorite honorary aunt and uncle while I go mingle like a good hostess" Elsie grumbled

"have fun dear" Isobel smirked

"I could say the same to you too love" Elsie chuckled menacingly before walking away winking at her friend as she walked past

Charles turned the corner on his way to the pub that Robert picked for their brunch. It was a nice enough of a day and the pub wasn't too far away from Charles' flat, so he decided to walk instead of fight through the traffic jam that is the main streets of London.

Arriving at the pub Charles noticed that Robert wasn't there yet looking down at his watch he noticed that he was a few minutes early, so he walked over to their normal table taking a seat he decided to read the London times that he brought along with him.

Flashback

Elsie decided to walk to the grocery store that was right down the street from her dormitory figuring that exercise was great for the baby. Walking into the store Elsie rested her hand on her eight-month pregnant belly

"what food should we get for our all-nighter Mummy has because she has finalsyes, she does my love, so you have to be good to mummy and not making her have to get up to pee every fifteen minutes" Elsie giggled before looking up at the snack food selections nibbling on her lower lip as she browsed the selections. Placing the generic brand chips ahoy cookies into her basket pushing the cart along as she perused the aisles occasionally placing her hand on her abdomen when the baby kicked.

Even though Joe had left her Elsie was so glad she had gotten pregnant it made her realize that Joe wasn't the one and that she didn't need him she had her baby and her future and her family and that's all she needs.

"oh, ow you need to calm down in their peanut" Elsie chuckled when a strong pain rushed through her abdomen

"what are you doing in there little one" Elsie chuckled when the pain came back she continued on walking accidently bumping into a tall younger man with thick black hair and big bushy eyebrows

"oh sorry ma'am" he replied in his deep rumbling voice that reminded her of a giant, but that was surprisingly soothing

"oh sorry" Elsie chuckled before gasping and grabbing onto the random stranger's arms as she felt a warm wetness between her legs. reaching down between her legs pulling her hand back she saw a thick crimson colored liquid screaming "God no" Elsie cried gripping the stranger's arm harder

"what is what's happening" the stranger cried

"I think somethings wrong with my baby I'm bleeding OH" she moaned again as another wave of fluid drenched her trousers rapidly "I need to get to the hospital" Elsie cried

"ok um well driving is faster than waiting for an ambulance, so I can drive you" immediately being kicked into action the stranger wrapped Elsie's arm around his neck lifting her up into his arms assuming she wouldn't be able to walk to his car carrying her out of the grocery store people parted like the red sea hearing Elsie's cries of agony.

In the car

Elsie sat in the passenger seat cradling her stomach with one hand while gripping the arm of the complete strange with the other. Through the past few months when she wasn't home for when her mother had Gideon her two month old baby brother Elsie had been all alone except for the occasional pop in that Richard made once a week Elise was all alone in this pregnancy Joe wanted nothing to do with her since the day she told him she was pregnant and for some reason this big giant of a man and his deep rumbling voice was something of a comfort to her in this desperate time of need.

Elsie could feel herself becoming drowsy as the pained raced on

"move damn it" the man yelled as traffic stalled a block away from the emergency room

"mummy loves you she so sorry my little peanut" Elsie sobbed cradling her abdomen trying her hardest to protect the child that rest inside "oh god" she moaned as another contraction seared through her abdomen

"ah bloody hell" the stranger grumbled before turning sudden down a back street taking the back way towards to emergency room finding all the short cuts to get his hysterical passenger safely to the hospital as quickly as possible. "we're almost there ma'am" he reassured hearing her whimper to her baby.

Pulling into the emergency room parking lot he parked the car in the closest parking stall shutting the engine off and racing around the car he swung Elsie's door open and lifting her out of her seat he kicked the door shut and rushed into the hospital not worrying about locking the car

"someone please help me she is pregnant and bleeding I need a doctor please" the man yelled huffing and puffing as Elsie continued to whimper as she floated in and out of consciousness in his arms as her hand never moved from her abdomen hoping a praying to feel her child move once more.

Breathing a sigh of relief as a team of nurses flocked to them one bringing along a wheelchair to place Elsie in.

Placing Elsie in the wheelchair before they whisked her off the stranger took a step back believing that his job was done until she reached out a grabbed his arm begging him to come with her "please I have no one else" she cried a sudden burst of energy traveling through her body as she gripped the man's hand with one hand while the other continued to cradle her abdomen waiting for that life altering kick

"is it alright" he asked the nurse something about this woman wouldn't let him leave her alone in any kind of fear or pain it was almost like he wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and protect her from the world, but he didn't even know the woman and yet he still felt drawn to her.

"I want my Da" Elsie mumbled as they wheeled her away the tall stranger following close behind

"I know honey once we figure out what's going on with your Bairn we will call whoever you need and or want ok love" one of the nurse's soothed wheeling Elsie into a room paging a doctor as she went"alright love I need you to help me ok can you do that" the nurse asked as though she was talking to a child that was in pain

"yes" Elsie whimpered

"alright wrap your arms around my neck we are going to get you changed into a gown so the doctor can see what's going on with the little one" bending over the nurse allowed most of Elsie's weight to rest on her before seating her on the bed before turning to usher the man out of the room allowing Elsie some privacy to change

While the nurse moved her around dressing her Elsie continued to hold her stomach crying as she slowly went numb to the world around her she was studying to become a OBGYN so all the possible outcomes where running through her head but her brain mainly focused on all the bad outcomes and none of the good she could feel herself slowly going faint as the blood continued to drain from her body. Losing the fight Elsie collapsed against the nurse who was placing the gown over her head

"CODE BLUE" the nurse screamed jabbing her finger into the button on the side of the bed notifying the rest of the ward laying and unconscious Elsie back on the table the nurse proceeded to cut Elsie's trousers off to assess the situation only to be faced with a pool of crimson in-between Elsie's legs

Standing outside of the room the gentleman watched helplessly as nurses and doctors alike rushed into the room answering to the code a rapidly as they were trained to do.

"we need to get her to the OR stat" the doctor called out to the nurses surrounding her before she kicked the brakes off and wheeling Elsie out of the room and down the hall towards the OR leaving one nurse behind to talk to the gentleman that look as concerned as the father of the child would be.

"it appears as though you wife is having what we call a placental abruption that was more than likely brought on by a subchorionic hematoma between the uterus and the placenta" the nurse explained "so to save your wife and child we have to do an immediate C-Section"

Deciding to leave the misjudgment of the nurse alone the man followed the nurse as she guided him toward the waiting room.

"the Doctor should be out when the surgery is done with news the cafeteria is just down the hall and there is a vending machine just over there if you need anything" she smiled before walking off

In the operation room after moving Elsie onto the operating table the anesthesiologist put Elsie under allowing the doctor to get to work on removing the distressed fetus from its mother's womb.

Removing the baby from her mother's womb was the easy part because once she was out she was rushed over to the Pediatrician who was trying to revive the baby while the OBGYN worked on saving Elsie's life without taking away her ability to have children. Removing the placenta was the key and once that was gone they could put her back together before the pump her full of drugs to stop the bleeding within seconds of getting the child out the monitors that where hooked up to Elsie started to beep crazily as her heart rate plummeted almost as if she was staying alive to keep her baby alive

"we're losing her" the doctor yelled before starting compressions trying to stabilize Elsie's heart rate. This went one for several minutes before Elsie's heart rate slowly started to pick back up again allowing the surgeon enough time to stitch her back up, so they could get her to a recovery room, so they could start the treatment for her hemorrhage.

In the waiting room the gentleman stood as soon as he saw the doctor who operated on Elsie walk into the room

"are they alright" he asked worry dripping from his voice "neither of them is out of the woods yet Mrs. Hughes is in recovery and your baby is in the NICU being examined" the Doctor replied standing once she reached the stranger

"oh, thank god can I see Mrs. Hughes" he asked not carrying about the fact that all the medical staff that where helping Elsie seemed to believe that he was her husband.

"you can follow me right this way now she may look paler than normal that is just due to the blood lose we started her on medication to stop the bleeding and we are in the process of giving her a blood transfusion" the Doctor rambled on as she guided the gentleman towards Elsie's room "ah here you are you daughter's pediatrician should be along within the hour with information regarding you daughters health if you need anything the nurse's station is just down the hall I will leave you alone to be with your wife" she said before walking out of the room

Two hours later

Elsie groaned as she slowly woke from the restless sleep like state she was in whimpering as she opened her eyes to see the stranger sleeping in the stiff back lounge chair that was in the corner of the room. Unconsciously Elsie's hand reached down to cradle her abdomen notice the soreness and the empty feel she had as he hand made contact with her abdomen Elsie panicked

"where is my bairn" Elsie screamed her voice coming out scratching from the hours of it not being used

Elsie's scream jolted the man in the lounge chair awake "huh wha" he mumbled before he noticed a distraught Elsie crying in the hospital bed beside him

"oh god my baby she's gone" Elsie sobbed cradling her childless abdomen in her arms trying to imagine her baby lass in her arms

"Easy lass you baby is just down the hall" the gentleman soothed reaching his arms out to calm Elsie "she is just down the hall lass"

Whimpering Elsie looked up at the man who probably save her and her child's life "she's alright" Elsie sniffled wiping her tears away

"they have her down the hall in the nursery waiting for you to wake up they had to perform an emergency C-Section because you had what they call a placental abruption which the nurse said was most likely caused by a subchorionic hematoma but they said your lass is doing just fine they have her in the NICU just to look over her to make sure everything is working alright but they said once you wake up she should be ready to meet you" he smiled reassuringly before he pressed the call button on the bed notifying the nursing staff that they were need in Elsie's room

"ah Mrs. Hughes I see that you back with us" the nurse said her Scottish accent thick and comforting for Elsie "I'm Nurse Vickie I'll be your nurse for the next few hours"

"aye now that I'm awake can I see my bairn please" Elsie pleaded anxious about seeing her lass for the first time

"aye but first I wanna check your IVs you bled out so we had to give you atransfusion which by the looks of it your bag is empty so I can remove that bag and line from your elbow to give you some more space to hold the little lass" Vickie smiled at Elsie as she removed the needle from her arm "I'll be right back with the little lassie"

"look who we have" Vicky smiled wheeling in a plastic bassinet that held a little white covered bundle that squirmed slightly

"oh my lass" Elsie sighed with relief feeling a surge of joy at seeing the little bundle squirm and coo through the clear wall of the bassinet "come here my lassie you must be starving" Elsie cooed reaching over to take the baby from Vickie's capable arms before preparing to feed her daughter for the first time to wrapped up in the bundle in her arms to remember about the complete stranger in the room sitting beside her bed looking at the baby in awe.

Instinctively the baby latched on beginning to suckle hungrily "there you go my lassie" Elsie whispered kissing her baby's head "did anyone call my parents it should be in the emergency contact information can you please call them for me nurse Vickie" Elsie's head popped up to look the RN in the eyes

"I can call them for you ma'am" she smiled before turning to leave "I'll just leave you two to get to know each other"

"thank you when you call them can you please ask them to call Richard they'll know who you're talking about" Elsie called after Vickie

brushing her hand against the baby's soft cheek Elsie smiled "my little Seraphina Juliet Hughes mummy loves you so much" Elsie sniffed before something clicked in her brain causing her to look up at the man who had turned his back to give the mother and child some privacy while she fed her baby "I just realized I never got your name I'm Elsie Hughes as you most likely have gathered by now" Elsie smiled "it's alright if you turn around you save my life and that of my bairn I you've seen me at my worst this can't be much worse" she chuckled brushing her hand against her baby's head where is rested against the inside of her elbow as she ate hungrily

turning the gentleman smiled at Elsie "I'm Charles Carson you may call me Charlie or Charles if you like" he smiled


End file.
